Le Purr
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She and her pet were considered demons in her village, almost hunted down because of how they looked. KisaxOc


Le Purr

**I don't own Naruto, simple as that.**

Hitomi stared in horror as her gaze took in the sight before her. Her body felt frozen with shock as she felt the scream bubble up from the deepest part of her. Without anything running through her subconscious, she raced toward the group of people that had gathered around her animal companion. The same animal that was there for her when she was younger.

"Get away from Hotaru!" She screamed as she pushed her way through the group until she came to her feline friend. Kneeling down, she took the soft furred animal into her hands as she glared up at the people. "How the hell could you do this?"

Some just stared at her for standing up for the animal while others snickered. Finally someone in the group answered her, "Easy, it's a demon cat."

"Hotaru is not a demon like you think she is. You just don't open up to her like I do." She vented as she got up with the feline in her arms. Turning her back to some, she pushed her away through the group to nurse her friend back to health. "You're not a demon Hotaru. You're just gifted my pretty kit."

"That demon has you possessed." Someone spoke up, getting her attention even if she walked away.

Looking down at the black, white and grey cat she stroked the fur with her thumb in some hope to comfort the animal. Smirking, the pink eyed woman continued on her way to her home.

"Demon bitch!" Someone yelled with something hitting her in the back with a force that would cause a bruise to her pale skin.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw others grab stone and other objects to throw at them. "Hang on tight Hotaru."

Pushing her foot off the ground, she ran off into the darkness with her body appearing in the street lights for a short time. Glancing down, she saw her companion curl up in her hold, knowing she was safe probably. Looking back up, she saw two figures appear out of the darkness of night, causing her to slide around them on the balls of her feet.

"What was that about Itachi-san?" One of them asked, perking her interested but she didn't stop.

She had to keep going so she could check over Hotaru.

"You're very predictable Hitomi. It's really pathetic." A woman's voice greeted her from the darkness as she stopped in a light.

Looking around, she saw some of the people that were in the group come out of the inky night. Her gaze flickered around in different spots of her vision for some hope to get away but she was backed into a building. Her breaths came out in gasps for running the distance that she did.

"Get away from me." She pleaded as she looked at them with that same emotion in her albino eyes.

"No, you're a demon too." Someone spoke up again with that sadistic tone in their voice.

With her back against the wall literally, she stared at everyone that was coming after her because of her companion's gift.

"Now give us the damn beast." Someone said, reaching out of the crowd and grabbed her arm.

Jerking away, she tried to keep her friend out of their grasps but she felt them closing in on them. "Get away from me!"

Everything fell silent as she felt her arm get grabbed and tried to get jerked away from her body. In some hope of getting them away, she dropped to her knees and covered her feline friend with her body. She didn't care about what happened to her; she just wanted to know if her friend was going to be okay. Her only friend at that.

'_Someone please come. Help me_," she pleaded silently in her thoughts as she squinted her eyes shut from the kick that landed on her ribs.

"What exactly is going on here?" A male voice greeted her as she heard nothing come from her attackers. Looking up, she saw the same figures that she also ran into stand in front of her vision.

"She's a demon with a demon cat." Someone answered.

"Are you saying that she's more demonic then some? Have you seen the murderer of Kiri? The scourge of Kiri?" The first voice she heard spoke up with that sadistic tone in his own voice.

Closing her eyes again, she put her head down against the cool cement with a sigh as a scream of pain escaped someone. She felt so weak all of a sudden? Was it because of her genetic situation? Who knew?

"Are you all right?" The second person inquired, causing her to look up to see his face uncovered from the hat.

Getting up from the position she was in, she saw someone cut into two with the essence of life pouring from the corpse. As she stood up, a surge of pain from her back and ribs hit her like a brick wall.

"Fine." She answered as she looked down at the feline in her arms. "But Hotaru isn't. I'm sorry that I can't talk and thank you but she needs to get treated."

"Why is your hair white?" The taller man asked with his hat still on his head.

"I'm albino." She replied with confidence. Nodding her thanks, she raced off to her home to get her friend treated.

As she raced down the lane, she saw the lights of the farm house glow in the dark with her bursting through the door. Setting her friend down on the table, she raced off to her room for the bandages and other medical equipment she would need.

Grabbing the case off her bed stand, she raced back into the living room to see the two from before sitting down at the table with their gaze on her friend. Bitting her pale lip, she walked over and started to work on getting her friend better. Taking a shallow breath, she heard her friend hiss in pain as she put the bone broken in its leg back in place. Using two popsicle sticks, she used them as braces as she wrapped the leg.

"Why is she called a demon?" The ebony haired man questioned, breaking the silence among all of them.

"She has the power to show you dreams that you want." She answered. "She's Musouka."

Feeling her friend over, she put some ointment on the cut that was on its ear. Putting everything back, she fell onto her back even if she was still in pain herself. She tried to keep the pain off her face but couldn't. "Itai."

"Let me look." The younger man insisted with her sitting up and looking at him.

Shaking her head, some of her snow white hair fell across her face and stayed there as she stared at them.

He still got up anyway and ordered her to get her shirt off.

Glaring to the side, she did what she was told. As he poked her back, she felt the shiver of pain race through her spine with her hissing in pain. Looking to the side, she saw him grab some of the gauze she used and wrapped her own injuries. Then he poked her ribs which caused more pain.

"It's probably bruised but not broken." He said at the end. Getting up, he took the case of medical oddities and started to walk away.

"Put it into the bathroom please." She ordered. Looking down at her lap, she felt the other man's gaze.

"You're different then other women that I've seen." He said, breaking the ice between them.

Looking up, she nodded. "I know. I'm the only albino in the village so I'm different then everyone else. Yet, I'm a farmer so I'm considered stupid too."

"Different doesn't describe you. Unique would be a better word to use." He said with a smile under the cloak that he wore. "I'm different compared to you."

"No, I don't think so." She argued as she glared.

Lifting his hand, she saw his hand a shade of blue before he took the hat off to show the dark-blue hair that had a Kiri headband in it. "I am different. I look like the terror of the oceans."

"Some are sweet too. I'm sure." She insisted with that little confident tone in her voice as she smirked. How she hated being like her father at times?

"They are not sweet. When they're in the womb still, they battle for survival by eating the others."

"And some are born in eggs too." She butted in with that same smirk. Leaning against the table, she glared at the azure skinned man. She wasn't going to back down even if she felt that familiar feeling that told her she should get on his good side. Getting up with a wince, she walked across the room to a cabinet with her hand opening it. "Don't worry. This is something my mother gave me when my father died."

Reaching in, she pulled out a scroll and walked back over. Sitting down in front of her feline, she unraveled it to show the kanji for shark.

"Why is that there?" He asked.

With a sorrowful smile, she looked up at him. "He studied a lot of aquatic life but the one that did kill him was same. He wanted to understand the savage beast of the shark and how they breed, especially the great white. It killed him so he never got a chance for it."

He started to laugh with her glare focusing on him. Raising her hand, she slapped his cheek with that same intensity that could be considered evil.

"Never laugh at my father's death. Damn it! You're just a heartless, brainless jackass." She cursed as she stepped away.

Grabbing her wrist, he jerked her back. "Never call me that bitch."

Smirking, she started to laugh before pecking his lips lightly. "At least you have feelings. Now get out before someone's nosey and looks in. Hoshigaki, Kisame of the Akatsuki. You too, Uchiha, Itachi."

"Thank you." The Uchiha said before grabbing his hat and leaving into the darkness with his companion.

"I'm gonna find you again and get you back. Be sure of that." Kisame growled as he followed his friend.

She laughed before going to watch her feline friend rest on the couch after putting it there. "Hotaru, life is funny at times."

**So it's done. If you want to continue it, you can. You have my permission. Just tell me what it's call so I can read it. Please review.**


End file.
